BVR: All grown
by Elsa Phoenix
Summary: The flock and BVR are grown up and living their lives. guyXguy. all genre, romance, family, humor and friendship


**I do not own Bakugan or MR** or the little HP I put in

Prologue :

Shun:

It had been a while since we had all seen each other, and now we all live all over the world. Let's see Marucho lives in Miami Florida; he now had that beautiful beach house he had always wanted and he is the owner of bakugan Inter-space and he was making tons of money off of it. He's friends with CSI agent Caine and I've been over there quite often it's a long drive but when I fly not so much.

I don't live to far from there I live in Orlando Florida, I am one of the many security officers at Disney world and I get a free pass to any of the rides when I'm off and my friends even get free passes if I bring them, I am the security that goes around the parks and looks out for crime and help people find lost relatives, that second part I don't have to do but I do it anyway. I am assigned to Epcot so I live pretty close, like walking distance close. Unlike most of my Co-workers the security does not have a certain attire we have to wear we just have to have the badge and the normal police belt with the Gun, tasor, Pepper spray, baton, handcuffs and radio, but ours is a walkie-talkie that I keep forgetting to charge so I normally text my co's. Only the park officers get to wear what we want the others have a uniform and I enjoy rubbing it in their faces. My house is a two story house, white on the outside with a indoor pool, it has four guest rooms and three bathrooms it has a study next to the master bedroom, the kitchen was huge and just what I dreamed of there was enough room to sock skate and not run into anything. Yes, I still haven't grown up yet, I enjoy acting like a child. There was a island in the middle it has black counter tops, all the counter tops were a black granite, stainless granite, the cabinets were white and the floor was a dark oak color the room was painted a pale green, like Hydron's hair, there was a beautiful chandelier over the island it was a crystal one like it was out of the Cinderella movie the fridge was a gold color and had extra storage in it and a freezer, the dish washer was a simple silver one and so was the sink and the rest of the appliances, the dining room ran on with the kitchen but the only difference is it was painted blue like the sky, the floor was still that oak color and there was a cloud white and fluffy rug under a glass table that could sit up to twenty people the chairs were royalty quality chairs that were the same color as the walls, Hydron even was here when I picked them out and said so. There was a gold chandelier over the table and on the walls there was a painting of all the Disney charters. Childish I know but it's so fitting. I had a window over the sink and two on either side of the painting. The den was also wonderful it was painted a fiery red, I've never told anyone this but the fire red is my favorite color, with the reddish-orange look but sunset color is a close second, the floor was a lighter oak color there was a sandy white rug in the middle of the floor which was almost as big as the whole room on it was a royal red leather automatic reclining couch and next to that a red lounge couches that most luxury places had there was a red soft stool in the corner of the room that had tons of Disney plushies were on, again childish but I don't care. There was a glass table with a blue outline that symboled really hot in fire between the two couches and on it was a Red lamp I the shape of a 'S' and it put out red light, there was a Red chandelier above the couch, the TV wasn't much it was a flat big screen TV that was on the wall, it had a roku and that had Netflix, Pandora and more, I had some decorations in the den I had a image out of wine corks of my bakugan symbol; Ventes. There was a sun room in the house too, which was all glass doors; it had white couches and glass tables and a grassy looking and feeling rug. The indoor pool was amazing it covered almost the whole room, there was fountains and the water could light up and change colors, there was a TV on the wall with speakers above and underwater there was a wave pool option in the pool and I had a hot tub which was just a small circle but had a water fall that was three feet tall, the lounge chairs were a smooth yellow color. My bedroom was a simple with the walls painted sunset red and the bed covers the same color, the bed was one of those that moved and a king sized. The carpet was a lovely bright red not the best choice, but I liked it. I had a walk in closet and the master bath was almost as huge as the bedroom it was beautiful, I have no idea how else to describe it, on my bedroom there was a balcony. You can see Epcot from most of the windows in the house and I have a red sports car that the top can roll down

So enough about me on to Dan, he lives in San Francisco, California; it's his job to make sure all bakugan have a partner they enjoy and feel welcome with, I no longer have a bakugan, Drago helps him with this matter, when a bakugan no longer has a partner they go to Dan, Dan is my best friend ad we speak a lot over the phone and Skype.

Runo lives in San Diego California, not too far from Dan, she owns a small café that has her home on top of it she took up Julie's advice and started using roller skates to serve people and she calls me often when ever she's upset or something or needs advice she doesn't call her parents she calls me she says I calm her down and have wisdom beyond my age. Whatever that means.

Julie lives in Dallas, Texas where she teaches P.E and couches cheerleading, she also calls a lot to check up on me. Julie worries that I'm still not over my depression I was in once but trust me I way over that. She likes to talk to me to I guess

Alice lives in Moscow, Russia she moved back in with her Grandpa and became a inventor alongside him and they make a pretty good team they've invented and discovered a lot of stuff, Alice also is a doctor, she discovered that Vestal men could get human men pregnant and vice versa. She found out by studying the biology and functions of Vestals then comparing it to Humans and I'm not going to go in to great detail about that, it's quite disgusting, but I will say that whichever one that's gets pregnant will have a human pregnancy length, 9 months. A vestal one is 18 months.

Ace lives with me and he doesn't work, good thing I make enough money. We share a bedroom to and we love each other so much we're in a strong relationship with each other. Ace has mention having kids once or twice and saying that he'd carry them since I had to work and no one really ever saw him but my friends from work, since it's not illegal for Gay couples to get married now I am thinking about asking him to marry me.

Fang and Max live in Phoenix, Arizona; those two are married to each other. Fang writes books he's wrote a lot of supernatural books his most recent one is called, The Vestal Vampire a real master piece, Ace says. I don't read much, so I wouldn't know. Max is a karate teacher whose students keep trying to beat her but she is the best fighter, she can even beat me and that's saying something, but then she did teach me how to fight.

Ella and Iggy also live in Phoenix, but at least seven miles away from Max and Fang, Iggy gives Idea's to his best friend for fireworks plans. Ella is a biology teacher. Ella and Max's Mom; Dr. M also lives in Phoenix.

Gazzy lives in Tuscan, Arizona he lives directly beside his business place of making fireworks, his friend-sister and assistant Nudge lives next to him, Gazzy is the manager and he has control over Nudges phone in case she starts ranting.

Prince Hydron lives in Manhattan, New York near Main Street and he is the manager of a hospital, he still is a pain in my ass whenever he calls or worse visits with no warning. He's keen to doing that, and he knows it annoys me. He lives in a very nice place from what I've heard it's closest he can get to a palace. He still act's like royalty, and talks about his friends in New York, and how after a few years they still don't believe he's a prince

Mylene lives in Las Vegas, she is a police officer and still has that electrical whip of hers and it makes her fierce, she was named best officer of her area last year. She has told me that some of those bad guys underestimate her until she pulls out her whip and then they run, but I'd run too if I saw that whip.

Shadow also lives there and he doesn't work. He lives with Mylene and they are engaged he is attempting at writing a book but really he doesn't need to but he wants to he says it's a Vampire murder mystery that he's going to call murder at midnight. Shadow is still the crazy laughing idiot he has always been, but he's not as crazy as he used to be.

Mira lives in Las Angeles and teaches Dance, she checks in with us a lot in the summer when she's not really teaching, Ace still has that old need for her attention but that's because they have been friends for a really long time.

Baron lives in Pearl City and is a surfer, he competes in tournaments and he had made it on the news a few weeks back for winning 100,000 dollar tournament for staying on his board the longest and boy did he seam happy.

Lync lives in High-point North Carolina and he owns a pet store. I do not know why but that's what he wanted to do. He loves pets a whole lot, he has seven dogs so he doesn't go much of anywhere, speaking of dogs I have two that talk, Chipper and Jewel.

Keith lives in Lebanon Kentucky he lives next to his best friend Gus; the two of them together own a hard ware store and they build things from scratch.

Volt lives in Brooklyn and works at a bookstore, well he owns the store. I don't talk to volt as much as I talk to the others, everyone else I normally call a lot.

And finally Angel lives in Petersburg Alaska. She lives with a few Adults called the Weasley's Fred and George, a pair of twins with their friend, not so much friend Draco Malfoy who sometimes comes over to check in on me on Angels request and brings letters to me from her, he's really a nice guy, but he's not well trusted, but the wizard community let him use his magic and he's gaining back his trust


End file.
